lesbianfilmsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Малхолланд Драйв (2001)
| Язык = | Время = 147 мин. | Год = 2001 | imdb_id = 0166924 | Рейтинг MPAA=R }}}} «Малхолланд-драйв» ( ) — психологический триллер, написанный и поставленный Дэвидом Линчем. В главных ролях снялись Наоми Уоттс, Лора Елена Хэрринг и Джастин Теру. Изначально задуманная как пилотный выпуск телесериала, большая часть фильма была снята, согласно плану Линча, «незавершенной», чтобы оставить потенциал для будущих серий. Но отснятый материал был забракован заказчиком. Через какое-то время Линч доснял необходимые сцены и превратил пилотный выпуск в законченный полнометражный фильм. В фильме рассказывается история Бетти Элмс, молодой актрисы, только что приехавшей в Лос-Анджелес, которая встречает и становится близким другом для потерявшей память и спрятавшейся в квартире ее тети девушки. История содержит несколько ответвлений, кажущихся на первый взгляд никак не связанными друг с другом. Сюрреалистичный фильм был тепло встречен критиками и принес Линчу приз за лучшую режиссуру Каннского кинофестиваля 2001, также как и номинацию на премию «Оскар» в этой же категории. Подводя итоги первого десятилетия XXI века, ассоциация кинокритиков Лос-Анджелеса, а также издания «Кайе дю синема» и «Time Out» признали «Малхолланд-драйв» лучшим фильмом этих лет.'Mulholland Dr.' the best film of the last decade Такие издания, как Rolling Stone, Village Voice, Sunday Times и The Guardian включили фильм в тройку лучших фильмов десятилетия. Сюжет Темноволосая неизвестная девушка едет в лимузине по шоссе Малхолланд (названному в честь У. Малхолланда) и настораживается, когда водитель неожиданно останавливается. Приготовившись к смерти, она в результате оказывается единственной выжившей после страшного столкновения лимузина с двумя другими автомобилями. Пережив глубокий шок и потеряв память, она идет в город (Лос-Анджелес), где тайно проникает в пустую квартиру куда-то надолго уезжающей престарелой рыжеволосой женщины. В той же квартире чуть позже оказывается Бэтти, молодая девушка, племянница рыжеволосой женщины, приехавшая в Голливуд, чтобы стать актрисой. Там она и находит сконфуженную, не помнящую своего имени, темноволосую незнакомку. Потерявшая память девушка берёт себе имя Рита, случайно увидев плакат прославленного фильма «Джильда» с гламурной Ритой Хейворт в заглавной роли. Искренне сочувствуя своей случайной знакомой, Бетти пытается помочь ей вспомнить, кто она и что с ней произошло. В сумке Риты девушки находят большую сумму денег и таинственный синий ключ. Человек в закусочной «Winkies» рассказывает своему компаньону о мучащем его ночном кошмаре, в котором он видит ужасного человека позади этого ресторанчика. Выйдя посмотреть, нет ли его на самом деле, он сталкивается лицом к лицу с этим страшным человеком из сна, из-за чего падает в обморок. Далее по сюжету неловкий убийца крадёт книгу, полную телефонных номеров, убивая при этом её владельца и двух лишних человек. Голливудский кинорежиссёр Адам Кэшер готовится снять новый фильм, однако, таинственные мафиози требуют, чтобы на главную роль в него взяли некую Камиллу Роудс. Когда он отказывается и возвращается домой, то обнаруживает свою жену с любовником, который вышвыривает его из своего же собственного дома. Остановившись в гостинице, он узнает, что банк аннулировал его счёт и он теперь банкрот. Он соглашается на встречу с загадочным человеком по кличке Ковбой, который убеждает его взять на главную роль Камиллу Роудс ради его же благополучия. Бэтти и Рита пытаются выяснить больше об аварии. Рита вспоминает имя «Дайана Сэлвин», увидев имя «Дайан» на бейдже обслуживавшей их официантки в «Winkies». Они звонят Дайане Сэлвин, найдя её номер в телефонном справочнике, однако никто не отвечает, но по голосу на автоответчике Рите становится ясно, что она не Дайана. Бэтти едет на актёрские пробы, где производит настоящий фурор. Агент по подбору актёров отводит её на съёмочную площадку фильма «История Сильвии Норт», который снимает Адам Кэшер. Сказав, что ей нужно встретиться с подругой, Бэтти убегает оттуда, избежав знакомства с Адамом. Бэтти и Рита едут к Дайане Сэлвин и, когда никто не открывает дверь, тайно проникают в её квартиру. В спальне они обнаруживают тело убитой несколько дней назад женщины. Напуганные, они возвращаются домой, там Рита изменяет внешность, надев белый парик. Этим же вечером девушки, осознав, что их влечёт друг к другу, занимаются любовью и просыпаются в два часа ночи, после того как Рита вдруг начинает уговаривать Бэтти поехать с ней в странный театр под названием «Силенсио». Человек на сцене театра на нескольких языках пытается объяснить, что все происходящее — всего лишь иллюзия; в подтверждение этого, женщина выходит на сцену, начинает петь, потом падает в обморок, хотя пение не прекращается. Бэтти находит в сумочке таинственную синюю коробочку, к которой должен подойти синий ключ Риты. По возвращении домой Рита достаёт из сумочки синий ключ и обнаруживает, что Бэтти исчезла. Рита открывает коробочку и тоже исчезает, коробочка глухо падает на пол. Услышав звук упавшей коробочки, пожилая рыжеволосая женщина идёт в комнату, но ничего там не находит. Ковбой появляется в дверях спальни Дайаны Сэлвин, произнося: «Пора просыпаться, красотка». Дайана поднимается с кровати. Она выглядит в точности как Бэтти, только оказывается одинокой и впавшей в депрессию актрисой, влюблённой в Камиллу Роудс (теперь — точную копию Риты), которая измучила и отвергла её. По приглашению Камиллы, Дайана собирается на вечеринку в дом Адама Кэшера. Она едет в лимузине по шоссе Малхолланд и настораживается, когда водитель неожиданно останавливается, не доехав до дома. Её встречает Камилла и ведёт короткой дорогой на вечеринку. Адам, успешный кинорежиссёр, также влюблён в Камиллу. За ужином Дайана рассказывает, что она приехала в Голливуд из канадской провинции Онтарио, после того как умерла её тетя, и познакомилась с Камиллой на кинопробах фильма «История Сильвии Норт». Другая девушка (которую в начале фильма звали Камилла Роудс) целует Камиллу, после чего они оборачиваются и улыбаются, глядя на Дайану. Адам и Камилла готовятся сделать важное заявление о своей свадьбе, но не могут, так как постоянно смеются и целуются, в то время как Дайана с трудом сдерживает рыдания, наблюдая за Камиллой. Дайана встречается с наёмным убийцей в «Winkies», там она даёт ему фотографию Камиллы и крупную сумму денег, их обслуживает официантка с именем «Бэтти» на бейдже. Убийца (убивший трёх человек в начале фильма) говорит ей, что как только всё будет сделано, она найдёт синий ключ в условленном месте. Дайана спрашивает убийцу, от чего этот ключ, а тот лишь смеётся в ответ. Дайана поднимает глаза и видит человека, страдающего от ночного кошмара, стоящего за стойкой. В своей квартире Дайана смотрит на синий ключ, полученный от убийцы, и предчувствует подступающий страх от осознания совершенного поступка, готовый полностью завладеть ею. Когда она слышит стук в дверь, её охватывает ужас: с криками она бежит в спальню и убивает себя из револьвера. Интерпретации Описав фильм только как «Любовная история в городе снов», Дэвид Линч отказался давать какие-либо комментарии о значении или символизме «Малхолланд драйв», что привело ко множеству споров и интерпретаций. Кинокритик издания «The Christian Science Monitor» Дэвид Спирритт говорил с Линчем после показа фильма в Каннах и написал, что «режиссер настаивает, что „Малхолланд драйв“ — это логически последовательная, постижимая история», в отличие от некоторых более ранних фильмов Линча.Sterritt, David (2001-10-12). «Lynch’s twisty map to 'Mulholland Drive'». The Christian Science Monitor: p. 15. С другой стороны, Джастин Теру рассказал об отношении Линча к различным интерпретациям фильма: «Я думаю, что он искренне рад тому, что фильм можно понимать как угодно. Ему нравится, когда люди высказывают самые причудливые интерпретации. Дэвид работает на подсознательном уровне.»Arnold, Gary (October 12, 2001). «Smoke and mirrors; Director Lynch keeps actor Theroux guessing». The Washington Times. p. B5. Самая распространенная и реалистичная трактовка фильма гласит, что первая часть фильма является сном-мечтой реальной Дайаны Сэлвин, которая приснилась себе в виде невинной и подающей надежды «Бетти Элмс», реконструируя свою жизнь и персону во что-то похожее на старый голливудский фильм. Во сне она успешна, обаятельна и живет мечтой вскоре стать популярной актрисой. Последняя треть фильма повествует о суровой реальной жизни Дайаны, в которой у нее не сложилась ни личная жизнь, ни карьера; и ее воспоминаниях, предшествовавших сну. Заказав убийство своей бывшей любовницы Камиллы и не сумев справиться с чувством вины, она представила ее во сне в виде зависящей от нее и уступчивой, потерявшей память, Риты. Ужасные образы и символы совершенного ее поступка, а также намек на неотвратимые последствия, тем не менее, появляются на протяжении всего ее сна.Развёрнутый анализ содержания фильма «Малхолланд драйв» Эта интерпретация схожа с тем, что высказала Наоми Уоттс в одном из интервью: «Думаю, что Дайана — это реальный персонаж, а Бэтти — это личность, которой она хотела бы быть и придумала ее во сне. Рита — девушка попавшая в беду, она крайне нуждается в Бэтти. И Бэтти контролирует ее словно куклу. Рита — это фантазия Бэтти, то какой она хотела бы видеть Камиллу.» Ранняя карьера Уоттс схожа с карьерой Дайаны в фильме. Она пережила несколько профессиональных провалов, прежде чем стать успешной актрисой. Она вспоминает: «Было много обещаний, но в действительности ничего не удавалось. У меня кончались деньги, и я была совершенно одинокой.»Pearce, Gareth (January 6, 2002). «Why Naomi is a girl’s best friend», The Sunday Times, p. 14 Газета «The Guardian» попросила шестерых хорошо известных кинокритиков рассказать об их восприятии общего смысла «Малхолланд драйв». Нил Робертс («The Sun») и Том Чарити («Time Out») присоединились к теории, что Бэтти — это проекция счастливой жизни Дайаны. Роджер Эберт и Джонатан Росс, кажется, поддержали эту теорию, но оба колебались, давая окончательный анализ картины. Эберт заявил: «Не существует толкования. Возможно, здесь даже нет никакой загадки.» Росс высказал мнение, что сюжетные линии ведут в никуда. Филип Фрэнч («The Observer») увидел в фильме намек на голливудскую трагедию, Джэйн Дуглас («BBC») отвергла теорию, что жизнь Бэтти — всего лишь сон Дайаны, но также выступила против дальнейшего анализа.Nice film if you can get it: Understanding Mulholland Drive". Другая теория говорит о том, что повествование фильма — подобно ленте Мёбиуса и не имеет ни начала, ни конца.Hudson, Jennifer (Spring 2004). «'No Hay Banda, and yet We Hear a Band': David Lynch’s Reversal of Coherence in Mulholland Drive». Journal of Film and Video, 56 (1), p. 17-24. Или что Бэтти и Рита, и Дайана и Камилла могут существовать в параллельных вселенных и иногда как-то взаимодействовать друг с другом. Или что весь фильм — это чей-то сон, только неизвестно чей.Lapote, Philip (September-October, 2001). «Welcome to L.A.» Film Comment, 37 (5), p. 44-49. Повторяющиеся ссылки на кровати, спальни и спящих символизируют огромное влияние сновидений. Рита в фильме ложится спать несколько раз; между этими эпизодами происходят несвязанные сцены, такие как люди, беседующие в «Winkies», приезд Бэтти в Лос-Анджелес и неловкий убийца, что наводит на мысль, что, может, их выдумала Рита. Скрытый намёк есть в имени персонажа режиссёра: Адам Кешер. В иврите оно может быть интерпретировано не только как вполне вероятное имя собственное, но и как осмысленная фраза. "Адам" (אדם) значит "человек", "кешер" (קשר) значит "связь", таким образом фраза "адам кешер" (אדם קשר) переводится как "связной человек" (link man). И действительно, это единственный персонаж который играет одного и того же человека в обеих частях фильма, хотя все остальные персонажи играют совершенно других людей. История создания Развитие Задуманный как телесериал, «Малхолланд драйв» в начале был двухчасовым пилотным выпуском, снятым для телекомпании ABC, с бюджетом в 8 млн. $. Линч продал идею продюсерам ABC о том, как Рита оказывается единственной выжившей в автокатастрофе с сумочкой, содержащей 125,000 $ наличными и таинственный синий ключ, и о Бэтти, пытающейся помочь ей выяснить кто она. История содержала в себе нормальные и сюрреалистические элементы, как и более ранний сериал Линча «Твин Пикс». Канва повествования строилась на сюжетных арках, таких как загадка личности Риты, карьера Бэтти и кинопроект Адама Кешера.Woods, p. 205—214. Подбор актеров Линч выбрал Наоми Уоттс и Лору Елену Хэрринг по их фотографиям. Затем он пригласил каждую на получасовое интервью, на котором сообщил им, что никогда раньше не видел их работ ни в кино, ни на телевидении.David, Anna (November, 2001). «Twin Piques», Premiere Magazine, 15 (3), p. 80-81. Хэрринг посчитала пророчеством небольшую автомобильную аварию, в которую она попала по дороге на первое интервью, зная на тот момент только, что ее персонаж будет вовлечен в автокатастрофу в фильме.Newman, Bruce (October 10, 2001). «How pair got to intersection of Lynch and 'Mulholland'», The San Diego Union-Tribune, p. F-6. Уоттс приехала на первое интервью в джинсах прямо с самолета из Нью-Йорка. Линч попросил ее вернуться на следующий день более «гламурной». Спустя две недели ей была предложена роль. Линч так описал свой выбор Уоттс: «Я увидел человека с огромным талантом и прекрасной душой, интеллигентную, — возможность сыграть множество различных ролей, это был прекрасный набор».Cheng, Scarlet (October 12, 2001). «It’s a Road She Knows Well; 'Mulholland Dr.' star Naomi Watts has lived the Hollywood metaphor behind the fabled highway», Los Angeles Times. Джастин Теру тоже встретился с Линчем сразу с самолета. После длительного перелета почти без сна Теру приехал одетый весь в черное со спутанными волосами. Линчу понравился этот образ, и поэтому в фильме Адам одет похожим образом и имеет такую же прическу.Neman, Daniel (October 19, 2001). «Indie Actor Theroux Puts in 'Drive' Time». Richmond Times Dispatch (Virginia), p. C1A. Съемки Съемки пилотного выпуска начались в Лос-Анджелесе в феврале 1999 года и продлились шесть недель. В конечном итоге, отснятый материал не понравился телекомпании, и они решили отказаться от его продолжения.Woods 2000, p. 213—214.Romney, Jonathan. "Film: Lynch opens up his box of tricks; Mulholland Drive David Lynch, " Independent (London), January 6, 2002, p. 11. Причинами послужили нелинейность повествования, возраст Уоттс и Хэрринг (которых посчитали слишком старыми), персонаж Энн Миллер, курящий сигарету, и крупное изображение собачьих экскрементов в одной из сцен. Линч вспоминает: «…Мне ужасно нравилось работать над ним, но в АВС его возненавидели. Да мне и самому не по душе та версия, которую они видели. Я согласен с АВС, что она была слишком затянута, но мне пришлось показать ее, ведь я был ограничен по срокам и у меня не было времени довести ее до ума…Картина утратила канву, длинные сцены, и целые сюжетные линии, а 300 копий этой плохой версии просочились наружу. Многие люди видели ее, что очень меня смущает, ведь качество тех кассет отвратительное.»Woods, p. 214.david-lynch.info Позднее сценарий был переписан и дополнен, когда Линч решил превратить его в полнометражный фильм. Описывая, как он пришел от пилотного выпуска с «незавершенным концом» к полноценному фильму, Линч говорит: «Однажды ночью я присел, и меня начали посещать идеи. Это было нечто восхитительное! Вся история предстала под совершенно другим углом… Теперь, оглядываясь назад, я вижу, что фильм всегда хотел быть именно таким. Просто он взял себе странное начало, чтобы в итоге стать тем, чем он является.»Macaulay, Scott (October, 2001)."The dream factory", FilmMaker, 10 (1), p. 64-67. В результате появились 18 дополнительных страниц сценария, в которых описывались романтические отношения Риты и Бэтти и события, произошедшие после открытия синей коробочки. Наоми Уоттс пошло на пользу, что пилотный выпуск был забракован ABC, поскольку она находила Бэтти слишком одномерной, без темной стороны, которая появилась в полнометражном фильме.Fuller, Graham (November 2001). "Naomi Watts: Three Continents Later, An Outsider Actress Finds her Place, « Interview, Vol. 11, p. 132—137. Большая часть новых сцен была снята в октябре 2000 года на 7 млн. $, предоставленные французской производственной компанией StudioCanal. Теру описывал съемки, не до конца понимая о чем сюжет фильма: „Дэвид охотно выслушивал вопросы, но отказывался отвечать на них… Ты работаешь как полуслепой…“ Джастин заметил, что единственный ответ, который он добился от Линча, это то что образ Адама Кешера, голливудского режиссера, не является автобиографическим для Линча. Уоттс заявила, что она пыталась обмануть Линча, притворившись, что разгадала о чем сюжет. Музыка Практически вся музыка к фильму была написана Анджело Бадаламенти, который сотрудничает с Линчем со времен „Синего бархата“. Бадаламенти, номинированный на премии „Золотой глобус“ и BAFTA за музыку к фильму, также сыграл в фильме небольшую роль мафиози, любителя эспрессо. Критики отметили „угрожающую“ музыку, добавляющую ощущения таинственности, в начале фильма во время поездки темноволосой девушки в лимузине, контрастирующую с яркой, оптимистичной музыкой во время приезда Бэтти. Линч использовал в фильме две популярные песни 60-х, одну вслед за другой, звучащие в сцене прослушивания Адамом Кешером двух актрис, которые исполняют их под фонограмму. Это песни Конни Стивенс „Sixteen Reasons“ и Линды Скотт „I’ve Told Ev’ry Little Star“. Поворотный момент фильма, когда человек на сцене необычного ночного театра под названием „Silencio“ на испанском, французском и английском языке кричит „No hay banda! Il n’y a pas d’orchestre! There is no band!“ (Здесь нет оркестра!), описывают, как „самую оригинальную и ошеломляющую музыкальную сцену в оригинальном и ошеломляющем фильме.“Nochimson, Martha (Autumn 2002). „Mulholland Drive by David Lynch“, Film Quarterly, 56 (1), p. 37-45. Песню Ребеки Дель Рио, исполняемую а капелла интерпретацию песни „Crying“ Роя Орбисона, под названием „Llorando“ отметили как „производящую сильное впечатление“.Taubin, Amy (September-October 2001). „In Dreams“, Film Comment, 37 (5), p. 51-55. Линч хотел использовать песню „Crying“ Роя Орбисона еще в „Синем бархате“, но передумал когда услышал другую песню Орбисона — „In Dreams“. Список композиций саундтрека # Анджело Бадаламенти — Jitterbug # Анджело Бадаламенти — Mulholland Drive # Анджело Бадаламенти — Rita Walks / Sunset Blvd / Aunt Ruth # Анджело Бадаламенти — Diner # Анджело Бадаламенти — Mr. Roque / Betty’s Theme # Милт Бакнер — The Beast # Сонни Бой Уильямсон — Bring It On Home # Линда Скотт — I’ve Told Every Little Star # Анджело Бадаламенти — Dwarfland / Love Theme # Анджело Бадаламенти — Silencio # Ребека Дель Рио — Llorando (Crying) # Дэвид Линч и Джон Нэфф — Pretty 50s # Дэвид Линч и Джон Нэфф — Go Get Some # Анджело Бадаламенти — Diane and Camilla # Анджело Бадаламенти — Dinner Party Pool Music # Дэвид Линч и Джон Нэфф — Mountains Falling # Анджело Бадаламенти — Mulholland Drive / Love Theme Песня Конни Стивенс — Sixteen Reasons не вошла в официальный саундтрек. Выход фильма и реакция Появление thumb|right|300 px|Наоми Уоттс, Дэвид Линч, Лора Елена Хэрринг и Джастин Теру на [[Каннский кинофестиваль|Каннском кинофестивале 2001]] Премьера фильма состоялась на Каннском кинофестивале в мае 2001 года и вызвала восторг критиков. Линч был награжден призом за лучшую режиссуру, разделив награду с Джоэлем Коэном, снявшим фильм „Человек, которого не было“.Awards Edition 2001» Фильм получил положительные отзывы от многих критиков и был хорошо встречен публикой. Премьера фильма в кинотеатрах США состоялась 12 октября 2001 года, за первый уикэнд фильм заработал 587591 $. В конечном итоге, доходы от показа фильма в США составили 7220243 $. В остальном мире фильм заработал 12892096 $, а общие сборы составили 20112339 $.Box Office Mojo Линч был номинирован на премию «Оскар» как лучший режиссер. Фильм заработал четыре номинации на премию «Золотой глобус», включающие «Лучший фильм (драма)», «Лучший режиссёр», «Лучший сценарий» и «Лучшая музыка».The 59th Annual Golden Globe Awards Отзывы критиков С момента своего выхода «Малхолланд драйв» собрал положительные отзывы от многих кинокритиков. Роджер Эберт («Chicago Sun-Times»), писавший негативные или спорные рецензии на большинство предыдущих работ Линча, дал фильму четыре звезды из четырех возможных и добавил: «Дэвид Линч шел к „Малхолланд драйв“ на протяжении всей своей карьеры, и теперь, когда он пришел, я прощаю его за „Диких сердцем“ (1990) и даже за „Шоссе в никуда“ (1997)… Картина о мире во сне сюрреалиста, снятая в форме голливудских фильмов нуар, и чем меньше в ней кажется смысла, тем больше хочется смотреть на происходящее.»Ebert, Roger (June 2001). Mulholland Drive Стивен Холден («The New York Times») сказал, что фильм «в одном ряду с фильмом „Восемь с половиной“ Федерико Феллини».STEPHEN HOLDEN, «FILM FESTIVAL REVIEW; Hollywood, A Funhouse Of Fantasy» Эдвард Гутман («San Francisco Chronicle») назвал его «возбуждающим… за его образы и жестокость, происходящие словно во сне» и добавил: «он держит нас, очарованных и увлеченных, на протяжении всех сумасшедших и завораживающих, изводящих 146 минут и доказывает, что Линч — в хорошей форме и все еще эксперт по игре на наших нервах.»Guthmann, Edward (October 12, 2001). «Lynch’s Hollyweird: 'Mulholland Drive' fantasia shows director’s bizarre humor, originality» В журнале «Rolling Stone» Питер Траверс написал: «… один из лучших фильмов не слишком удачного года.»Travers, Peter (October 11, 2001). «Mulholland Drive» Дж. Хоберман («The Village Voice») сказал: «Это чувственная фантасмагория… несомненно, самый сильный фильм Линча со времен „Синего бархата“ и, возможно, „Головы-ластика“. Те же самые вещи, которые не удались ему в потерпевшем фиаско „Шоссе в никуда“, — атмосфера ненаправленной угрозы, бессмысленное переселение душ, провокационные обрывки сюжета, поддельные альтернативные вселенные — здесь блестяще реабилитируют себя.»Hoberman, J. (October 2, 2001). «Points of No Return» В то время, как большинство рецензий были положительными (фильм получил рейтинг 81 % на сайте Rotten TomatoesMulholland Dr. (2001) и 8.0/10 на сайте Internet Movie DatabaseMulholland Dr.), нашлись также и очернители фильма. Рэкс Рид («The New York Observer») сказал, что это худший фильм, который он посмотрел в 2001 году, назвав его «кучей идиотского и бессвязного мусора».Reed, Rex (2001-10-14). «A Festival of Flops» В журнале «New York» Питер Рэйнер написал: «Линчу нужно освежить себя…»Ranier, Peter (2001-10-15). «You Don’t Know Jack» «Малхолланд драйв» возглавил список лучших фильмов десятилетия по версии журнала «Time Out New York»The TONY top 50 movies of the decade и по версии Ассоциации Кинокритиков Лос-Анджелеса (LAFCA)Films of the decade. Более чем 100 критиков с сайта indieWire также выбрали его лучшим фильмом десятилетия.«Mulholland Dr.» is Best of Decade Фильм был поставлен на 38 место в телевизионном шоу телеканала Channel 4 «50 фильмов, которые нужно посмотреть, прежде чем умереть».Film4’s 50 Films To See Before You Die и оказался в списке The Guardian «1000 фильмов, которые нужно посмотреть перед смертью».Films beginning with M (part 2) Кинокритик журнала «Chicago Tribune» Майкл Филлипс поместил фильм на 8 место в своем списке 10 лучших фильмов десятилетия.«Best of the Decade Top Ten» Журнал Empire поместил «Малхолланд драйв» на 391 место в своем списке 500 лучших фильмов.The 500 Greatest Movies of All Time Фильм также в списке 250 лучших фильмов по версии IMDb. В ролях Наоми Уоттс||Бетти Элмс / Дайана Сэлвин Лора Хэрринг||Рита / Камилла Роудс Джастин Теру||Адам Кешер Энн Миллер||Кэтрин «Коко» Ленуа /|Мать Адама}} Дэн Хэдая||Винченцо Кастильяни Ли Грант||Луиза Боннер Кэтрин Таун||Синтия Скотт Коффи||Уилкинс Лори Херинг||Лорейн Билли Рэй Сайрус||Джини Анджело Бадаламенти||Луиджи Кастильяни Мисси Кридер|официантка|Бэтти / Дайана|из ресторана «Winkies» Патрик Фишлер||Дэн Майкл Дж. Андерсон|мистер|Рок Мелисса Джордж||Камилла Роудс Интересные факты * Лимузин, который подвозил Риту по шоссе Малхолланд, имел номерной знак 2GAT123 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/2GAT123. Машины с точно такими же номерами появляются в фильмах «Полицейский из Беверли-Хиллз II» (1987), «Лос-анджелесская история» (1991), «Трафик» (2000), «Заплати другому» (2000), «Безумная и прекрасная» (2001). * Когда Рита и Бетти попадают в жилой комплекс Sierra Bonita, на двери с номером 17 написано имя L. J. DeRosa — так увековечена художница фильма Лора Де Роса.Малхолланд Драйв (2001) - Trivia * Многие женские роли в фильме Дэвид Линч доверил актрисам, имеющим опыт съёмок в телевизионных мыльных операх. При этом Наоми Уоттс, Мелисса Джордж и Элизабет Лэки уже имели опыт совместной работы в австралийском сериале «Дома и в пути» * Фильм посвящён Дженнифер Сайм — молодой актрисе, чья история удивительно сходна с историей Бетти. Эта девушка ушла из жизни, когда работа над большей частью фильма была уже завершена. * В роли голливудского воротилы, любителя кофе эспрессо снялся композитор фильма Анджело Бадаламенти. В роли леди с голубыми волосами снялась редактор сценария Кори Глейзер, а в роли человека с пылесосом — координатор трюковой группы Чарли Крафвелл. * На DVD фильма, выпущенном для первого региона, отсутствует деление ленты на небольшие фрагменты. Как и в случае с фильмом «Простая история», на этом настоял сам Дэвид Линч: по его мнению, это призывает зрителей просматривать фильм за один присест. * Бобины с записью фильма поступили в кинотеатры вместе со специальным обращением Дэвида Линча. В нём он просит киномехаников не располагать изображение по центру экрана, а сместить его несколько выше, чтобы верхняя часть кадра была видна лучше, чем нижняя. * Адам Кешер, разбивающий ветровое стекло продюсерской машины клюшкой для гольфа — это отсылка к реальному инциденту 1994 года, в котором волю рукам дал разъярённый Джек Николсон. При этом популярный актёр известен под псевдонимом «Человек с Малхолланда» (Mulholland Man). * Внутри апартаментов тёти Бетти висит репродукция портрета Беатриче Ченчи кисти Гвидо Рени — известной ренессансной отцеубийцы. Награды Фильм получил 33 различные награды и стал номинантом в 30.IMDb - Mulholland Dr. (2001) - Awards Примечания Ссылки * * * * Официальный сайт фильма * Фан-сайт * Русскоязычный сайт, посвящённый фильму * Развёрнутый анализ содержания фильма «Малхолланд драйв» * Раздел про фильм «Малхолланд драйв» на David Lynch Info * Рецензия на фильм Алекса Экслера * Анализ значения ключа Категория:Фильмы Франции Категория:Триллеры